Papa's Taco Mia To Go!
Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on January 31, 2017. It was released on March 21, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! Whew, it’s been almost two long months since our last sneak peek. But have no fear, because our latest preview is here: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! This app will be coming to iPhones and Android phones. We have been hard at work on this game for awhile, and we are excited to finally start showing it off. Stay tuned for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! Description It's a flavor fiesta in this new version of Papa's Taco Mia, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone and iPod Touch! You'll need to multitask between four areas of the taco shop, with new controls designed to work just right in the palm of your hand. Head to the Order Station to take orders from your zany customers in the lobby. Switch to the Grill Station to cook, flip and cut meats before pouring them into taco shells. Move to the Build Station to add a variety of toppings to your tasty tacos. Jump to the Chip Station to fill a basket with chips, and choose a delicious salsa or dip to complete the meal. Each station is a hands-on experience, where you'll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the taco-crafting process. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you'll unlock new toppings for the shop, and new customers will start visiting the taqueria! Well-crafted tacos will also earn you tips to spend in the Shop, and Mini-Game Tickets to use in the daily Mini-Game! Game Features *Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips and dip *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own ingredients *Buy upgrades, furniture, and posters using your in-game tips *Play 7 different Mini-Games using your earned tickets to win prizes *Decorate your shop in the Lobby Editor *108 customers to unlock with unique orders *90 in-game achievements Previews *'01/31/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8989 *'02/08/2017:' Sneak Peek: Here Comes the Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9010 *'02/16/2017:' Sneak Peak: Specials To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9040 *'02/21/2017:' Sneak Peek: Grill Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9059 *'02/28/2017:' Sneak Peek: Build Station and a Surprise! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9079 *'03/07/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Chip Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9098 *'03/14/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa's Taco Mia: Launching Next Week! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9116 *'03/21/2017: '''Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9148 Customers * Penny (Tutorial) * Greg (After Tutorial) * Maggie/Mitch (Random) * Kingsley (Random) * Bruna Romano (Random) * Clair (Random) * Tohru (Time) * Janana (Time) * Little Edoardo (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Brody (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Yui (Time) * Koilee (Time) * Perri (Time) * Zoe (Day 2) * Whiff (Rank 2) * Yippy (Rank 3) * Timm (Rank 4) * Rita (Rank 5) * Boomer (Rank 6) * Matt (Rank 7) * Lisa (Rank 8) * Ember (Rank 9) * Nick (Rank 10) * Prudence (Rank 11) * Olga (Rank 12) * Hugo (Rank 13) * Wendy (Rank 14) * Vincent (Rank 15) * Johnny (Rank 16) Closers *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Ripley Holidays *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6 (Favored by Boomer, Matt, Lisa, Ember, Nick, Tohru, Janana, Bruna Romano, Olga and Greg) *BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 11 (Favored by Prudence, Olga, Hugo Wendy, Vincent, Little Edoardo, Gino Romano and Ripley) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 16 (Favored by Johnny, Brody, Trishna, Yippy) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 21 (Favored by ) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 26 (Favored by ) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 31 (Favored by ) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36 (Favored by ) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 41 (Favored by ) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 46 (Favored by ) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 51 (Favored by ) *Big Top Carnival (May) - Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 56 (Favored by ) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah at Rank 61 (Favored by ) Mini-games * Pop Dart * Slider Escape * Rico's Chiliworks * Spin N' Sauce * Mitch's Mess * Pizza Pachinko * Jojo's Burger Slots Ingredients Shells * Hard Taco Shell (Start) * Soft Taco Shell (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) * Pita Bread (Unlocked with Vincent at rank 15) Meats * Beef (Start) * Chicken (Unlocked With Zoe at Day 2) * Pork (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 10) Toppings * Lettuce (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * Onions (Start) * Cheese (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Mild Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Start) * White Rice (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 3) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 9) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Chili Lime Tortillas (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 2) * Multigrain Chips (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 14) Dips/Salsas * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one taco shell, one meat, two toppings and one sauce. Shop Upgrades * '''Doorbell' ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Stove Booster (3) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. * Beef Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing beef. * Chicken Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing chicken. * Pork Alarm ($120) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing pork. * Steak Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for cutting, and removing steak. * Holiday Meat Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing holiday meats. * Gold Knife ($150) Cuts meats twice as fast. * Gold Spatula ($150) Flips meats twice as fast. * Special Sign ($250) More customers will order Today's Special! Specials Ranks Trivia * This is the first To Go! Gameria with Specials * It was announced that beginning with this game, all app restaurant-time management games will introduce a brand new customer. * It's the first To Go gameria (not including Pizzeria To Go), that doesn't have a switch option in the Build Station. Gallery Blog_announce-tmtg.jpg Blog banner-tmtg.jpg Sneakpeek tacomiatg1.jpg sneakpeek_020817.png carnita.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg3.jpg Sneakpeek_tacomiatg4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.png bigtop.jpg Blog specials 01.jpg blog_specials_02.jpg blog_specials_03.jpg blog_specials_04.jpg blog_specials_05.jpg TMG_Grill 1.jpg TMG_Grill 2.jpg TMG_Grill 3.jpg TMG_Grill 4.jpg TMG_Grill 5.jpg blog_grill_06.jpg Blog_build01.jpg Newcustomer.jpg|Who's this??? A new customer will her debut in Taco Mia to Go! blog_chips01.jpg blog_chips02.jpg blog_chips03.jpg blog_chips04.jpg TTG Preview 2.jpg TTG Preview 4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg2.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg32.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg42.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg6.jpg Tmtgapp_icon_small.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! official app logo. TMtogo skyscraper.jpg|The Taco Mia! to Go "Skyscraper" Tmtglaunchdate.jpg TMTG Launch.jpg|Taco Mia To Go is OUT!!!! Tmtggameicon.jpg Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games